


Mother Kuga...?

by KumiiKumii



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiiKumii/pseuds/KumiiKumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayumu feels cold... fortunately, Kyosuke can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy, platonic drabble I wrote for a friend. Enjoy!

The wind howled fiercely outside, audible from even inside the clubroom. It was quite chilly, and nobody seemed interested in going outside to run, so the majority of them opted to skip. The only two members who had decided to show up were Ayumu and Kyosuke. Ayumu was working busily on school work when the third-year walked in.

"Evening, Kadowaki." Kyosuke greeted him, pausing in the doorway. "Did everyone else decide to take a day off?"

"Yup, it's a little too chilly for them I guess. But I was actually thinking of going out after I finished my math homework." Ayumu replied. "It's good to build up cold weather endurance, right? Even if it's not a long practice..."

"I don't think that would be wise. You just recovered from a cold last week, didn't you?" Kyosuke raised a brow as he took a seat on the couch. In the brief break of conversation, he could've sworn he had heard the sophomore sniffle quietly. "And you still are sick?"

"No, no! I'm fine, I got over my cold already! It's just.. you know, fall runny nose sniffle.. stuff!" He didn't sound convincing at all. Moments later, he let out a kitten sneeze. 

"Perhaps you should take a break from work for now. Don't overexert yourself." Seeing the younger student beginning to shiver, Kyosuke stood up and walked over. He sat down beside Ayumu, a tired sigh escaping him. 

"I have a couple questions left..." Ayumu complained, but Kyosuke took his notebook, folding it closed and moving it away.

"You can finish it later. It's not due until Monday, so you can take a rest now instead." Kyosuke told him reassuringly.

"...fine..." Ayumu took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "A little nap wouldn't hurt, I guess."

"That's the spirit." Without much warning, Kyosuke scooped him up and carried him over to the couch. Ayumu let out a loud yelp in protest, but his flailing arms posed no threat to the taller and more stronger male.

Kyosuke settled down onto the couch with Ayumu on top of him, pulling a blanket over the both of them. The warmth of the senior was inviting, and Ayumu couldn't help but huddle close to him. His own, shivering body felt small against his teammate, but being close to him made him feel safe and secure. 

He curled up against Kyosuke, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel his hands touch something soft and silky.. was that Kyosuke's hair? He ran his fingers through it ever so cautiously, mesmerized by the texture. Kyosuke didn't seem to mind him touching it.

Kyosuke, meanwhile, was hugging Ayumu in a close embrace, his eyes closed shut. The steady rise and fall of his chest showed he was already asleep.

"He must've been pretty exhausted himself." Ayumu murmured, eyes round with surprise. He could feel himself grow drowsy as well, and it wasn't long until he succumbed to his sleepiness.

\----------------

Kyosuke woke to find Ayumu still sleeping peacefully against his chest. He smiled to himself, gently stroking the younger's green hair. It was smooth and well-groomed. Perhaps not as thick as his own hair, but it certainly had its charm.

He hummed a soft tune as he continued to play with Ayumu's hair, not taking notice of another presence in the clubroom. It wasn't until he heard a voice that he looked up from his spot on the couch.

"You're a mother already, Kyosuke?"

Heath was standing by the whiteboard, an amused look on his face. 

"Mother?" Kyosuke blinked. Heath looked away quickly.

"Well... you know.. you seem more like a motherly type than a father.."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Heath quickly stopped talking. Thankfully, Ayumu was beginning to rouse from his nap, interrupting the conversation.

"Nngh.... mom... I don't really wanna go to class today..." Ayumu mumbled, eyes half-lidded from sleep. Heath and Kyosuke exchanged looks before both breaking into laughter. The poor second-year looked utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

It was softly raining again. The rest of the club members had left, besides Ayumu and Kyosuke. The second-year had been awfully silent the whole time, and chose to "study shogi matches" instead of actually playing any games. It was odd behaviour, and Kyosuke took notice of it.

"Kadowaki, it's time to go home." 

Ayumu looked up from the desk he was sitting at, sighing heavily.

"If you leave the keys with me, I'll pack up when I'm finished." He replied with a dismissive wave of a hand. 

Kyosuke hesitated before taking a seat across from the troubled sophomore. Engrossed in his notebook filled with sketches of game play strategies, Ayumu hardly noticed until he spoke again. 

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"...no, nothing in particular."

"So.. something is."

"It's not something you need to worry about, senpai." Ayumu said, his smile forced. 

"If my teammates are upset, I at least wish to know what is wrong even if I can't do anything about it."

Ayumu looked back down at his notebook. "I guess I'm just worried about my future, that's all."

"Future? You still have some time to worry about that." Kyosuke said with a soft smile. "You don't have to think about that for a while."

"I know.. but it feels like everyone else has everything planned out. I feel like I'm being left behind." Ayumu closed his notebook. "I don't know what to do. It just seems like I'm... really alone."

"Alone?" 

"It's a little embarrassing to say this, but I don't have a lot of friends. This club is the only people I have, really. My peers think I'm weird or boring."

"I don't think that at all." Kyosuke responded. "You bring a lot of life to the club, and you're not at all boring. All the others would agree, I'm sure."

"Do you really think so?" 

"Of course. Even if it doesn't seem like it, you and Kohinata's little skits and jokes never fail to brighten the mood. We wouldn't feel like a team without either of you. Especially you. After all, who else could we consult for information on so many topics? You are almost like a dictionary.. I mean that in a good way."

Ayumu couldn't hide his smile. "Kuga-senpai..." Kyosuke's features softened.

"If you're feeling down, don't be afraid to come talk to any of us. Me, Heath, or the others. That's what a team is for - supporting each other." 

Kyosuke stood, pushing the chair in and heading for the door.

"Senpai, wait."

He turned around, and was a bit surprised to find the younger with tears streaking his face.

"Th-thank you so much!" Ayumu bowed deeply.

"You'll do fine, Kadowaki."


End file.
